Yuriko Kitashida
Yuriko Kitashida is a former student of Phoebelandia Private Academy. She is the former president of the PPA Traditional Culture Research Club. Appearance Yuriko is a petite young lady with dark brown hair and sleepy amber eyes. Her fingernails are painted black and fade into yellow on the tips. She sports light red lipstick and on special occasions a yellow kimono with white flowers on it. Yuriko wears the Phoebelandia Private Academy issued uniform: a purple blazer with white trim lining the cuffs and collar, a black button up dress shirt with a white string tie, grey panty hose and a black skirt and the academy’s issued footwear which is brown loafers with black soles. Yuriko is noted to look exactly like her mother. Personality Yuriko is a very dainty lady who, unlike some students at PPA, is pure and traditional. She’s an old fashioned woman who always follows by family tradition. Yuriko’s younger sister, Noriko, has noted that Yuriko is just like her mother, Yuri, whom Yuriko is named after. Yuriko is very keen on laces and ribbons and often places lily flowers in her living spaces. The girl is considered by Lozen Waeyrsshida as an “honorable woman” who maintains self-control among others. Coming from a very rich family, Yuriko is covered on everything. She adores Phoebe and hopes that one day she can become her lady’s companion. On the inside though, Yuriko is a very hardlined girl with a short temper with children. Once mentioned by Kekeyisa Poporashi, Yuriko is a “piece of crap” on the inside and oftentimes lies to other people about herself. However, Yuriko never takes this seriously considering Kekeyisa’s reputation at the academy. Even though this is the case, Yuriko recognizes her behavior in truth and tries to fix her tunnel vision views towards children. In fact, Yuriko is trying to find the good in kids so she can follow Kitashida tradition and bear a child. Yuriko is very fond of marriage. However, Yuriko’s husband, Kemoa Keidrashi, is not the one she would like to marry. According to Yuriko though, she has been “trained to show love for a person she doesn’t have feelings for.” Story Year 1 Yuriko Kitashida arrived at the academy with her belongings. She attended the auction in which a student named Lozen Waerysshida stood up and won against Kazumi Yokohamashida in a gamble for the student council president position. After the gamble, Yuriko wanted to learn about the student council Lozen was trying to singehandedly rebuild. When she learned about the Traditional Culture Research Club, Yuriko wanted to become the president of it in hopes of somewhat following her family tradition. Lozen organized a tournament to decide who would own the club and join the student council. Wanting to be a student council member and get rich fast that way, Yuriko attended the tournament and found out she was an incredibly good gambler. Yuriko bet more and more money as the tournament went on. Once it was over, Yuriko was victorious. After betting tons of money on the line where your opponents had to call, Yuriko had enough money to pay for the trad cult club. Despite this, Lozen was still utterly impressed and gave her another load of money for the club. It was so much Yuriko could stop being on the student council if she wanted. People called her the luckiest girl in PPA. A girl named Yoshimi Yoshida stepped forward and joined the TCRC. The girls became so close that Yuriko eventually made her vice president of the club. The two were on top of the world with all the success they made in the club. Yoshimi was Yuriko’s first friend at PPA, and because of her popularity, Yuriko made much more friends and even started getting attention from boys in neighboring academies as well. Year 2 A girl named Kaiya Yamashida transferred to PPA as a first year student and joined the TCRC in hopes of making a fast buck. Yuriko saw that Kaiya came from a rich family but hoped to help her in her first year. Yuriko welcomed the girl warmly in hopes of Kaiya getting a good first impression of her. On the other hand, Yuriko was doing very well with not only her club, but the entire Chrysanthemum Class. She settled everyone’s debts and sorted out a deal with them. What would happen was Yuriko would meet halfway with those who had debts to pay off, but not so massive that they became a housekeeper. For housekeepers, Yuriko would never divide it and would pay the entire debt off. Most female housekeepers joined the Traditional Culture Research Club because of Yuriko’s kindness. Year 3 When Yuriko met her finance, Kemoa Keidrashi, she was devastated because Kemoa was not the man she wanted to marry. Yuriko told her now best friend Kaiya that it was because Kemoa did not have good manners and did not look near as clean as Kitashida men are. Until Kaiya gave Yuriko a pep talk, Yuriko was embarrassed because she knew her family would have to meet Kemoa, and he was not the good boy Yuriko’s parents wanted her to marry. Kemoa was the exact opposite. When it was about time for Yuriko to leave PPA, she entrusted everything to Noriko. On her last day of school, Yuriko was seen in her seat in the student council room crying alone as she didn’t want to leave the school and her club, and because Yuriko didn’t want to marry Kemoa, so she vowed with Kaiya to break up with him at her wedding. After Yuriko eventually left, Kaiya said she left the trad cult club as a very missed predesscor. After Yuriko split ties with Kemoa, but still wanted to have a baby, just not with him because Kemoa was very crazy. Having no one to bear a child with, Yuriko consulted with the Council of Thelossia, one of the leading coucils in Phoebelandia. The council granted Yuriko a magic bean that she had to take within 25 minutes before making a baby. However, the council told Yuriko not to tell anyone that she was taking this bean, not even the person whom the baby’s father would be. That was because there were nasty people who would be able to conduct human experiments on Yuriko if she ate the magic bean. Yuriko took their advice and kept the secret between the Council of Thelossia and herself. Somehow, a very sick person hacked into the council’s security cameras and heard what they said about Yuriko eating a magic bean. This sick person was Kemoa Keidrashi himself. He forced Yuriko to eat the magic bean and did very malicious human experiments on her. The baby survived the experiments by a 1 in a million shot, but there were repercussions. The baby, named Yuri after Yuriko’s mother, was born deaf. The Council of Thelossia heard about the hacking of their security cameras and gave Yuriko another magic bean for Yuri that would cure her deafness. However, Yuri would only be able to take the bean when she was eleven years old. Aougoshka Kochorashi became Yuri’s best friend as they were both deaf and could communicate with each other. Kemoa was sentenced to 10 years in prison for human experiments. After his sentencing, r*** was legalized at a national level, without the intention of procreation. Afterward, Yuriko attended the first World View Serenade because the Kitashida family is very prominent, and given that Yuriko had to attend. She went to Gooseberry Bridge, where she met Shusuke Fujita and developed a crush on him. They went to Torre de Phoebe, where Yuriko gave Shusuke her phone number. Yuriko requested an arranged marriage from her parents, to which they gladly accepted because they wanted Yuri II to have a father figure in her life. Yuriko set up all of the groundwork and was the one who chose Shusuke. The two were married and Yuriko kept her surname as Kitashida. Relationships * Shusuke Fujita - Shusuke is Yuriko’s love interest after Kemoa Keidrashi was imprisoned. However, Yuriko does not feel that her feelings are reciprocated and thus she does not flirt with him. Although, she does wish to hopefully work something out between her parents and the Fujita family that Yuriko and Shusuke can get an arranged marriage. The two met at the World View Serenade under Gooseberry Bridge. * Kemoa Keidrashi - Yuriko hates Kemoa more than any other person she has ever met in her life. But at the same time, Yuriko thanks Kemoa to some degree for bringing the blessing of their daughter Yuri into Yuriko’s life. Even then, Yuriko has still cut off all contacts with Kemoa and does not want him to come near the Kitashida family ever. * Yuri Kitashida II - Yuri is named after Yuriko’s mother, Yuri. Yuri II is the most treasured person in Yuriko’s life and wants to spend as much time with her as possible before Yuriko contracts yellow fever and passes away. Yuriko sends Yuri to Poe Private Academy, a school for deaf children in Pancakes. Yuriko plans to explain Yuri’s father when she is eighteen years old and in college and has mastered sign language. When Yuriko finally gets the Kitashida hereditary disease of yellow fever, she will tell Yuri about yellow fever and the illness skipping a generation in the Kitashida family and how lucky Yuri is to not have the disease. Yuriko hopes, with Yuri’s beautiful personality, that she can get married and have children of her own someday in the future. Yuriko does not plan on sending Yuri to Phoebelandia Private Academy as she feels Yuri would be better off in a school where she fits in. Yuriko got Yuri paired up with Aougoshka Kochorashi, a dead student at PPA who would like to learn sign from Yuri as well. Yuriko sheds a tear when she sees Yuri fitting in with everybody and the fact that she now goes to a deaf school and how much life has come easy for Yuriko and her daughter. This makes her so happy that Yuriko does not want to expose Yuri to how bad the world really can be, and does not want her to face r*** any time in the future. Trivia Chinese * Yuriko (哉裏巷) means <哉> final exclamatory particle; <裏> inside，interior，within; <巷> alley，lane; " * Himie (波今維) means <波> waves，breakers; undulations; <今> now，today，modern era; <維> maintain，preserve，safeguard; " ** Kitashida (來杯弟委) means “<來> come，coming; return，returning; <杯> cup，glass; <弟> young brother; junior; i，me; <委> appoint，send，commission; " Japanese Yuriko (ユリコ) Himie (ヒミエ) Kitashida (キタシダ) * Yuriko means “lily” (yuri) “child” (ko) * Yuriko’s mother’s name is Yuri. When Yuriko was born, Yuri named her Yuriko because it literally means, “Yuri’s child”.